Princess of His Heart
by Lady of Hyrule
Summary: My Contest Entry for Reyser3000. She knows quite well that the princess has captured his heart


**Princess of His Heart  
Pairing: Zelda/Link semi onesided Ilia/Link  
Warnings/Spoilers: post Twilight Princess  
Author Note: my piece for Reyser3000 contest and is semi inspired by a piece of art I found on a Japanesse website. Even though i think i semi failed with the dramatic part.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

Ilia is no fool.

She knows quite well that the woman that Link brought back with him wasn't quite of commoner blood. Her gowns were made of silken cloth not cotton, despite the simple appearance.

Mostly it being long and sleeveless, and this particular was dress just that a long beautiful lavender silk dress, although she noticed her feet bare

Not to mentioned she certainty doesn't talk the way commoners do, she seems to have a higher education not that commoners are necessary stupid or anything but most of them work around the house or the ranch to get a proper education.

She was probably a noble or even perhaps a princess that he had met on his journey, although he is gorgeous she would give the woman that much.

With long reddish auburn hair, bright blue eyes and flawless pale skin compared to her plain looks, and she would honestly admit that she was jealous of the other girl.

She had obviously managed to be able steal Link's heart despite the fact that she has known Link a lot longer than that woman has.

Although she silently supposes it is her own fault, she has always known that Link had a crush on her when they were younger and who knows maybe if a lot of stuff that didn't happened that caused him to journey she would be the one has Link's heart.

And perhaps she would be the one that hold his heart.

The one that he probably would have eventually gotten married to and would have probably started a family with.

She frowned slightly as she slightly she watched Link carry the woman in his arms bridal style no less. She couldn't help but notice the bright smiles on their faces as laughter filled the aura around them.

She had caught the children saying a few of the times saying that they make a lovely couple despite the fact if she is a noblewoman or higher.

Even her father agreed that they make a good couple, before commenting that she should let go of her feelings for the hero, not to mention that that he highly doubts that Link and his lady friend would be staying here.

He would probably be heading back to where his lady friend lives soon, although even she would probably have to put up in his adventurous ways.

Being an adventurer was in his blood.

She silently supposes even if all that stuff didn't happened that caused Link to go off an adventure before, he would have probably still left, and probably would have still met his lady friend on his travels.

"Link put me down," she hears Zelda sayalthou gh it sounded more like a laugh than anything else. "I am perfectly capable of being able to walk on my own."

"But you would then be out of my arms," Link replies laugher evident in his voice as well, "and we can't have that happened."

Perhaps she should befriend them and at least try to be the nice princess it wasn't that she wasn't a nice person in fact they could probably eventually become friends.

Perhaps she shouldn't let her petite jealously get in the way of her friendship with Link, knowing that there was a possible risk that it may cause Link to leave forever.

No visits of any kind.

Even if she wasn't the princess of Link's heart, she supposes that being is his friend is better than not being anything to him and she is going to do everything in her power to keep her friendship with Link

**-the end**.

**here is a bit of info about my Zelink Contest can also be found on my profile.  
The story has to be Zelink. It has to contain Zelda or Link with an alternate form of Link or Zelda (For exampe Fierce Deity Link, Dark Link, Dark Zelda, or Zelda as Shiek). Or Link and Zelda must be from different timelines for instance OOT Link/TPZelda or PH/WW Link/ST Zelda. Please state in the summary its for my contest. As for prizes a possiable Zelda/Link oneshot or drabble with a prompt of your chosing. Please PM me if you have any questions and the prompt you will like me to write  
the contest ends on August 1, 2010**


End file.
